One Night
by Sapphirefly
Summary: There's a ball being held in the newly rebuilty Kingdom of Xoanan, and the King's advisor has scored Princess Amelia an amazing escort the grandson of Rezo the Red Priest.


One Night  
  
By Sapphirefly  
  
It was a beautiful night. The stars shone through the crystal glaze of the atmosphere. Their brightness forced the trees to cast make-believe ghosts of themselves onto the shapes and shades around them.  
  
There was nothing like it. Not even the exhilaration in Zel's spirit as he raced like a demon away from the scene of the crime. He didn't really care if he was outside the law. What he had in his hand was pure gold and there was no one around to take it from him - no one who had the power to anyway. What did he have in his hand? A book? Naturally. True it was a book he believed would have no value to him. How much help could a book on golems really be? It would most likely be ninety-nine percent trash, but if it contained the one spell he was looking for, then it didn't really matter to him what else was in it.  
  
He raked a hand through his hair. Even though he was moving fast, even though he was swerving around trees, even though the bandit gang he stole the book from was probably coming after him now; he still managed to feel anxious. What was in the book?  
  
Soon, he was alone and far away from the flaming wreckage. The smell of the smoke was not even on the air where he was now. He opened the book. It was dusty. The pages made a lot of noise as he turned them. He was clenching his fingers into fists around the cover. He took a heavy breath. He was going to break it if he was not more gentle.  
  
Finally, after examining the book carefully, he threw it down in a fit of anger. Of course! The spell he was looking for was not there.  
  
He cursed.  
  
His flesh would never be what it had been and he would remain an unmovable mass of rock forever!  
  
He cursed again and began pacing. The spell book lay open with its face looking up at Zelgadis. Zel might not have noticed the saucy pages that upturned their faces to meet his eyes, except for an especially bright ray of moonlight that came sprinkling down on them like a glowing fairy on a mission. The light caught his eye as he had been caught up in thought.  
  
What did it say?  
  
One word caught his attention more than any other; caused him to pick up the book and examine it again. Life.  
  
His heart shuttered.  
  
What did it mean? What if it worked? He was half crazed. He had destroyed a bandit gang just now for something like this, and much else. Who knew who might be after him? He studied the spell again.  
  
It was definitely worth a try.  
  
Oh, heart that resides in the deep  
Gather thy lifeblood  
And obey my will.  
  
Amelia had not been to the kingdom of Xoanan since Martina and Zangalus's wedding. She and her father, Prince Philoniel, were invited to a gala ball at the newly rebuilt palace in Xoanan. It was meant as sort of a show to the rest of the world that Xoanan was back on their figurative feet if they could build such a palace and host such a party.  
  
Amelia had no wish to avoid it, because he hoped some of her old traveling companions had also been invited and were planning to attend. Who knew? Zel might be there. Oh! She hoped Zel would be there. In her heart, she knew it was not possible. He would not appear in front of a crowd like that. He didn't show his face in public. His rugged good looks were unfortunately so rugged as to scare people who were not used to his stone- like body and needle-like hair.  
  
She sighed as she looked outside the carriage at the landscape. Those things about him did not matter to her like that. If anything, she always felt that his appearance made him more desirable. There were many things about him she did not understand. She wanted to understand . . . if he would only give her the chance. She worried. She worried for him, and just now as the carriage bounced and the scenery moved slowly past – it was hard not to feel that worry rise up from her feelings and into her head.  
  
Where was he?  
  
The hall was decked out in perfect finery. Amelia didn't know exactly what she was expecting, but something about a certain person's patron monster had crossed her mind. Zangalus must be a good influence on her.  
  
Amelia's fingers closed around the little piece of paper tied to her wrist – her dance card. She hadn't really wanted to look at it, especially since Brooken, one of the king's advisors, took a moment to tell her that it had been drastically changed. He had actually winked at her! That had made her even wearier. Well, it was only one night of her life. She opened her card to look at it.  
  
What?  
  
Every other dance was with the same person. She couldn't believe her eyes, but there in the steady black handwriting of Brooken was the name – Zelgadis Greywers. It was written very clearly over and over again.  
  
She took a quick glance around the hall. No, there was no one who he could have been, but they were still introducing guests at the entrance. He could still be coming. She looked down at her dress. It was only the cream one. She frowned. If she had known he was coming, it would have been the blue, but he was really coming and really filling up this much of her dance card – she would be seeing him all night. The dress didn't matter, she decided.  
  
Zangalus and Martina were at the front of the hall welcoming their guests. Everyone seemed impressed with the kingdom of Xoanan's efforts to impress – so everything was going well.  
  
Brooken snuck up behind her, "What do you think of your dance card Princess Amelia?"  
  
"How did you know?" she asked, "it has been years since he was last in Sayruun."  
  
"You know him?" Brooken asked. "Oh, I had no idea you were acquainted with the grandson of Rezo, the Red Priest. Do you know him very well? What a catch for the future King of Sayruun!"  
  
"Is that all you had in mind?"  
  
"Well," he scoffed, "of course the idea had crossed my mind. Your husband would of course be the King of Sayruun – in time."  
  
The advisor skidded off a few moments later on a pretense. Amelia didn't watch him go, but instead kept her eyes on the door. The announcer kept announcing people, but Zelgadis was not one of them.  
  
Finally, through the door walked a young man. Amelia watched him carefully. It was obviously not Zelgadis, but there was something familiar about him. Maybe it was the way his hair fell or the way he walked. His hair covered one eye as he handed one of the doormen his cloak and cane. He stepped casually over to the announcer and handed him his card.  
  
"Lord Zelgadis Greywers!" the announcer called out for all the room to hear.  
  
Everyone stopped their chatter to look curiously at the young man who had just made his entrance.  
  
Amelia's eyes bulged. Huh? It couldn't be Zel! He had brown hair! He was . . . he was . . . human.  
  
Zel stood there giving the crowd of on-lookers a look of distain. He couldn't tell what they were thinking of him. He couldn't' tell what he was thinking of himself. His feelings of elation had ebbed and he was feeling quite melancholy again. Like it mattered! His eyes skimmed over the room. He sighed. Perhaps he shouldn't have come. He greeted Martina and Zangalus.  
  
"Good evening," he said.  
  
They nodded and blinked as he walked past them. He had come too early. The dancing had not even started yet. He thought that perhaps this was not worth the trouble or the eager stares until he looked down at the card in his hand. Oh! Amelia was there and he was supposed to dance with her nearly every dance! Oh dear! Damn! He couldn't leave now! He couldn't leave her to sit by herself with no one to dance with but Prince Phil! Damn it!  
  
Yet he had hoped that he would be able to see her. For whatever reason he wanted to show her what he looked like before he was transformed into a chimera.  
  
Wait!  
  
Was that her? She was coming towards him with out stretched hands. What was she wearing?  
  
"Amelia," he said when she was close enough. "You look lovely."  
  
"Is that really you Zel?" she asked, the stars in her eyes making light of everything. "Isn't life wonderful?"  
  
He smiled at her. His skin was so pale. He truly did seem an entirely different person. She wouldn't have believed this striking young man was the same person at all if it hadn't been for the way he rested one hand on his hip. He was still wearing his enchanted sword. Zel wouldn't have taken it off no matter what party he was joining. Also, there was that look in his eyes. His aqua coloured eyes showed the same anguish she had become accustomed to.  
  
"Is everything all right?" she asked him.  
  
How could he answer her?  
  
The music began to play. He smiled at her again and brushed her hair behind her ear. Poor Amelia, she was so easy to distract.  
  
"Won't you dance with me?" he asked her softly.  
  
She nodded and seemingly forgot that he was out of spirits.  
  
The music was nice. Zel didn't step on her feet, but listened to her talk about what had been happening in Sayruun since they were last together. His eyes met her eyes as he listened to what she had to say. Zel had never been so attentive to her. When the dance ended and she was to go to another partner, he led her over to the young man she was to dance with and gave him instructions that after their dance he was to return her, because he had the next one. Amelia didn't see him dance with anyone else, and she did look out for him since she was on the dance floor. Where had he gone? Didn't he have people he was supposed to dance with in between? He sat next to her during dinner and did not even look at anyone else besides her. It was like a dream come to life. She had dreamt so often that she could have a relationship like this with Zel. It was her dream – all she ever wanted. But there was something missing. There was something wrong. If he had managed to transform himself back into a human, then why did he look doubly or even triply depressed? He had eyes only for her, but they were not happy. When he smiled to humour her, for she knew that was what he was doing, the dimple in his right cheek showed only a little. He hadn't smiled or laughed a real laugh at all that night. She wished she could make that dimple deeper. If she could only make him throw back his head in true laugher . . .  
  
Zel looked at Amelia. He was dancing with her again. She seemed to be having a good time. That was all that really mattered, but the song was ending now and he would have to turn her oven to a gentleman named Sir Tidus Crossman. Zel knew he had heard that name somewhere, but couldn't place it. Brooken came to introduce him to Amelia. She had never met him before either. Apparently, he was a late addition to her dance card as well. Everything had to do with politics – him included. Zel didn't like that, but would put up with it for Amelia this one night.  
  
Zel gave her to the gentleman and kissed her on the hand before he retreated. The man didn't look familiar. Zel was certain he had never seen anyone with wine coloured hair before. Maybe he was imagining it. He moved over to where Zangalus was leaning against the wall in a dark corner.  
  
"How goes the battle?" Zel asked him.  
  
Zangalus snorted.  
  
He was still wearing his wide brimmed hat and still had his blue-black mane tied in a ponytail at the back of his neck, except of course for the portion that fell over his right eye.  
  
"You have to know this was all Martina's idea," he said.  
  
"Naturally," Zelgadis said, "but it's good to keep Martina happy isn't it?"  
  
"It is. She's a very good woman to live with when she gets what she wants. The way you're hanging around Amelia though, one would think that wedding bells would soon be ringing for you. Nice face by the way."  
  
"Why thank-you," Zel said cynically. "I am not hanging around Amelia. It's not like that at all. She's a good friend of mine. If I left her dance card would be empty. I can't leave her to dance with her father all night."  
  
"Hai hai. That would be too much of a punishment. I see you brought your sword. Are you any better than you used to be?"  
  
Zel put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "That could be interesting. Later though."  
  
"Of course," Zangalus said with a knowing smile.  
  
"It is a true honour to be able to meet you in person Princess Amelia," her dance partner said.  
  
"Thank-you," she said absently looking around the room for Zel. Where did he keep going?  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, is it true that the Lord Zelgadis Greywers used to be a chimera?"  
  
"Hmm? Yes, that's true."  
  
"The legend of his chimera body is one that quite interests me. Is it true that while he was part stone-golem he was able to be hit with bullets and canon balls and walk away unharmed?"  
  
Amelia started paying more attention to the conversation, since it was all about Zel, her favourite topic. "Yes, that's true too."  
  
"Don't you think that he'll miss all those special abilities now that he's human again?"  
  
"Zel is a very powerful warrior. It's hard to say if the change will make any difference in his performance in battle," she said.  
  
The song ended and Zel came to collect her.  
  
"Thank you for the dance Princess. It was most informative," he smiled and bowed before he gave her over to Zel for the next dance.  
  
"What sort of information were you giving him Amelia? You're always working."  
  
"It wasn't to do with work. He wanted to know about you," Amelia said.  
  
"Yes, I really am the grandson of Lord Rezo. I know – it's amazing," he said, although his voice sounded so hollow as to indicate that there was nothing at all amazing about him. Zel took her in his arms and began to lead her feet to the melody.  
  
"No, he wanted to know about your chimera body."  
  
Zel's eyes popped open.  
  
"FIREBALL!"  
  
Zel cast a protection spell just in time. A bubble appeared around everyone on the dance floor, but soon disappeared. It had only been up long enough to protect them from the fireball. That was an awfully large space to cover.  
  
Zel spotted who had cast the spell. It was Sir Tidus Crossman who stood now at one of the upper galleries. Zel ground his teeth together.  
  
"What do you want?" Zel screamed up at him.  
  
Guests were screaming and running for the exits. Martina was helping them and fumbling apologies. Broken glass and dead flowers were all over the floor.  
  
Bandits appeared at the other galleries and jumped down to the floor. Obviously, they were planning to rush Zelgadis.  
  
"Whatever," Zel said bringing his hands together for a spell. "FLARE ARROW!"  
  
"FREEZE ARROW!" Tidus screamed, cancelling Zel's spell out with an odd white puff.  
  
Zangalus appeared beside Zel with his sword drawn. "I didn't know you were so anxious," he said to Zel. "This is the Kingdom of Xoanan," he called to the bandits. "I am King Zangalus and will punish you for your intrusion."  
  
Zel drew his sword. "Let's go."  
  
With that the two of them launched themselves into the crowd of bandits.  
  
Amelia stood by herself. Her dress was torn and she was biting her lip looking helpless.  
  
"Amelia," Zel called, "a little bit of back-up."  
  
She looked even more helpless.  
  
Zel couldn't believe it. That time of the month – now! Damn it! He looked up at the gallery. Tidus was standing there shouting something at someone in the shadows. Please don't let it be Xellos, he prayed before casting a Digger Bolt at him. It caught him unaware and he fell from the gallery and onto the floor.  
  
"Shoot him!" Tidus screamed at whoever was in the gallery.  
  
Zel's eyes opened wide and he leapt into the air just in time to miss the bullet shot from the barrel of a gun. Another bandit charged him, and ended up hacked to the ground. He looked up again. Zangalus was obviously having the time of his life. There were more bandits coming. There seemed no end to them as they flowed through the entrances like rivers.  
  
These were the bandits he had stolen the book on golems from. He knew it. He had only encountered a small group of them before. This was practically an army.  
  
As he thrust and parried and chopped, he calculated. Without Amelia's white magic, or his stone skin and only Zangalus' sword. This would not be easy unless he blew up their newly rebuilt castle. There was only so much time before the gunner was able to reload. It was only seconds now.  
  
It doesn't matter!  
  
I am not the same man anymore!  
  
His rage was burning now. A bandit gang, no matter their size was not going to ruin his friends' home or country. He had to take responsibility for his mess and fight.  
  
Let Amelia see. I will fight and I will win.  
  
He began to chant the spell.  
  
Velvet earth, pouring crystal  
Caress thy servant  
And bring him home  
  
DIAMOND DEMON  
  
The flares of light enveloped him. Air swirled around him and caught him up in a mighty wind, lifting him off his feet. This was not the same as last time. He felt his skin seem to shatter. The power bit through him.  
  
This . . . was what it was all about.  
  
Amelia watched as the light gathered and span around him. What was happening? His white skin was being replaced with something else. His brown hair shone white and his pale skin was now sparkling like a gem stone. The deep green edged rocks that had been part of the Zel she had first met were there again, but they were shining like the stars.  
  
He landed on his feet.  
  
BANG!  
  
The gun in the gallery was fired again, and this time the shooter didn't miss. The bullet had hit its target – right over Zel's heart.  
  
Zel smiled, and even through his rock skin, Amelia could see the dimple deep in his right cheek. She watched him tear into the crowd. It didn't matter how many shots the gunner got on Zel now. His skin was as hard as ever, if not harder, and the bullets would not be able to break through.  
  
Who knew that those two could beat off an entire army by themselves? Amelia had known it. There was nothing to be afraid of if Zel was there. He and Zangalus fought until every last one of them had either run away or was on the floor.  
  
Zangalus kicked one of them with his boot. "Martina is not going to be happy with this," he said scornfully. "And what happened to you anyway?" he asked Zel.  
  
Zelgadis gave him a despondent look. "Tonight," he said seriously looking at the place where the gunner had been in the gallery "has not been a good night." His skin had turned back into its ordinary olive colour and his hair back to its grey-blue.  
  
"Do you know what they were after?" Zangalus asked.  
  
"Revenge. I burned out their bandit gang yesterday and relieved them of a book they had that I wanted. I'm not as infamous as Lina, so they wouldn't be afraid to come after me. Please forgive me for the trouble this has caused."  
  
Zangalus patted Zel on the shoulder. "The hall is still standing and we've shown the whole world that the king and Kingdom of Xoanan are a force to be reckoned with. Martina will not be pleased and I'll let her have at you, but other than her wrath, you don't have anything to worry about. You're not afraid of Martina are you?"  
  
"No," Zel said.  
  
"So, you can just change from a chimera to a human and back again whenever you want to now?"  
  
"Not exactly," Zel said touching his nose. "I used a spell that would bring a stone golem to life. It doesn't last very long, and uses a tremendous amount of magical energy to maintain. It's not my cure. It was really the most disappointing spell. To have come so close to finding something that would make me a human again . . ." Zel punched his palm. "It's really nothing more than a temporary retreat that doesn't let me forget what I really am."  
  
"Amelia will be let down when she sees you," Zangalus commented.  
  
"Where is she anyway?  
  
"Where's Tidus?"  
  
Zel cursed.  
  
"You go that way. I'll go this way," Zangalus ordered as he ran to the left side of the hall.  
  
Zelgadis took the right. The corridors in the palace were empty, but had still managed to maintain their original beauty. He walked slowly. He would hear her. He knew he would hear her.  
  
She was in that room!  
  
He opened the door and walked in.  
  
"FIREBALL!"  
  
Zel didn't even attempt to dodge it. He walked into the ball of flames and through them. It was about time a certain sorcerer learned exactly how powerful he was.  
  
"Let Amelia go," he said.  
  
"We'll meet again," Tidus said in a rough whisper before he threw Amelia across the room at Zel. He leapt out of the open window and into the night.  
  
Zel was positive that he would never see him again. There is just something about a person who can take a fireball in the chest without defending that makes you never want to cross paths with them again. Zel had that effect on people.  
  
Amelia had fallen on the floor in front of him. He helped her up. Her dress had really been through a lot as she was wearing a lot less of it than before.  
  
"Thanks," she said. "Do you think he's really gone?"  
  
"I'm sure of it. Do you want to go get cleaned up?"  
  
"Wait. Will you be staying in Xoanan long?" she asked hurriedly.  
  
"I've got to leave right away," Zel said. "I can't show my face like this after I already made that show of monopolizing the princess of Sayruun during the entire ball. I have a reputation to uphold."  
  
"So, you're just going to leave?" her eyes were large with water.  
  
He gave her a small smile. "You hadn't noticed?"  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
"That I'm a chimera again!" he practically yelled at her. "Sorry," he said instantly.  
  
"Please stay," her voice said.  
  
"Amelia," he said closing the door. "I'm a freak. I know you don't think that, but . . . I really like that about you . . ."  
  
"Please stay," she said again.  
  
"I can't. I can't stay like this. You deserve a real person. You deserve a whole person. That spell I found was nothing. It makes my skin real skin for a few hours and then I have to change myself back and the spell that changes me back makes me triply the monster I am. Neither spell is permanent; I am always myself at the end."  
  
"You are who I care about," she said forcefully.  
  
"Then you'll have to wait," he said, not entirely sure what it was he was saying and committing to.  
  
"I'll wait," she said, her eyes suddenly glowing.  
  
His shoulders slumped. Oh, Amelia. You might be waiting forever. That would be a terrible pity. You are so young and beautiful. I'm not worth waiting for.  
  
"I can't let you wait," he said. "I have to go."  
  
She looked sad now. He couldn't look at her when she looked that unhappy, and he couldn't stay and make her happy. He turned away from her.  
  
The night outside was beautiful. Martina had apparently found a way to please her guests regardless of the ruckus and was setting off fireworks in the garden. They were cheering as the beautiful fiery blossoms exploded in the sky. The moon had a light cheery face, and it seemed that the Kingdom of Xoanan had really pulled off an amazing ball that would always be remembered.  
  
"The night really is dazzling," he said out loud looking up at the moon. Wasn't he forgetting something? He had just left a gorgeous young woman who wanted to be with him alone. Why didn't he feel bad? He knew if he thought about what had reflected in her eyes before he left he would begin to feel bad.  
  
He kept walking.  
  
"Did you forget about our arrangement," Zangalus said, suddenly standing on Zel's path.  
  
"Of course not," he said swinging his cape out of the way and seizing his sword. The ring of steel as he drew his sword made him smile. At least he would always have this.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
The End 


End file.
